Data centers operate many servers to meet market demands to process data and provide online services. Such servers operate multiple applications in parallel. Often, a single application is run by multiple distributed servers to more efficiently utilize the servers' resources. The total cost of ownership of a data center includes the cost of purchasing the servers and other hardware in the data center, the cost to maintain the servers and other equipment, and the cost of the energy consumption to run the servers and related equipment.